Cinnamon and Oranges
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Written for the DRRR! kink meme.  Izaya wondered how long it would take before it would all be too much for the boy.  Izaya/Kida.


**Hey guys, this is M! Here is yesterday's piece of writing! This is was written for the DRRR! kink meme. The prompt was:**

**_Izaya/Kida. Underage. When they first meet. Izaya gets off on how young and manipulable he is._**

**I did my best, without going TOO far, I think. I actually kinda like the eeriness of this. I wrote it in the car, weirdly enough.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Durarara!'s not THIS creepy... oh wait.**

* * *

><p>At eleven years old, Ikebukuro was a big and scary place. Kida Masaomi stared out the window of his new flat in awe, gazing at the flashing lights and looming sky scrapers. It was all so far beyond him, unattainable, like a fish longing for the sky. It couldn't happen. This enchanting city couldn't be his new home, could it?<p>

His mother patted his newly dyed blonde hair. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it here, Kida. Its a good school and I'm positive that having the experience of living by yourself at this age will do you well. You won't even miss us!"

How could you miss something you barely knew, Kida wondered while he dutifully hugged his mother goodbye. He'd been living alone his whole life, practically. The only difference now was that he was truly alone, without the tribe of children that had followed him like he was God. He had been abandoned in a city that made hi feel like a lone ant in an over sized anthill.

When he ventured out the next day, the pretty facade his mother had painted began to chip away. Small for his age, he snuck around, unseen by the swirling masses of adults. On his first expedition into the jaws of the city, he watched a girl jump off a building to her death. Startled and bewildered, he'd hid behind a trash can as a flurry of mindless people rushed to gawk at the body.

Looking up at the steely monster she'd exited at the cost of her life, he thought he saw a man in a dark coat staring down at the destruction below with an eerie smile on his face.

He had nightmares about the girl's broken body for the next few months, imagining that sharp smile eating her up, piece by piece.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped around his body, as if trying to convince him to follow the girl off the ledge, but he stood strong, staring at the ensuing chaos beneath him with amusement.<p>

If anyone saw him, they knew well enough to keep their mouth shut. But no one had seen him, so it was a moot point anyways. No one-

He caught a flash of blonde and narrowed his eyes, the color making him tense automatically. There, a child hiding behind a trash can, well out of the way of the commotion, with amber eyes turned upwards and clearly locked on his own.

The boy was small, but there was knowledge and depth in that gaze that made him older than his years. While clearly shocked with the sudden ugliness before him, the death itself did not seem to have disturbed his psyche. In fact, he seemed almost... envious?

How curious. Izaya was utterly captivated by it. Envious, yes, but here was one he doubted he could talk over the edge. There was a bitter strength about the creature that implied he would not give in to his inner whims so easily.

Crouching, he studied the boy as a panther would its prey. How much would it take to break that pure will to survive? If he bent the boy over that trash can and took his fragile body until it was bleeding and battered, would he scream in agony? If he slaughtered his friends and family and locked him in a cage, would he beg for death? How far could he be pushed before it was all too much?

It was a thought for another day, perhaps. Or another night, as Izaya stroked himself under his dark silk blankets to the image of broken amber eyes.

* * *

><p>It was nearly two years later when they met again. As they shook hands, Izaya could tell the bolder blonde boy didn't recognize him, although something within that changing body screamed caution. Wariness shone in solemn amber, a byproduct of the past years in the gritty darkness of Ikebukuro. As he leaned in to offer his help, he breathed in the sweet smell of cinnamon and oranges, storing away the scent for future sessions of envisioning lean legs spread beneath him and a blonde head tossed back in an odd mixture of pain and unwanted pleasure. Smirking, he wondered how long this new play thing would last.<p>

Lips curling up, he murmured, "Welcome to the game, Kida Masaomi."

* * *

><p><strong>So... creeper!Izaya. What do you think? Let me know and review! And thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
